Birthday Surprise
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: Jude and Tommy... Finally together at last, but the nigth before Jude's eighteenth birthday Tommy and Jude have some... Fun. What does the rest of the crew have in mind about that!


AUTHORS NOTE: Before I delve into my lovely little story here, I would just like to point out, though gorgeous and amazing I sadly have no ownership over any of the characters in Birthday Surprise.

Hi, my name is Jude. Jude Harrison. Today was just like any other day at the recording studio, except for the fact that tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday. I tried to focus and record while Tommy directed and critiqued my every move. I heard Darius screaming at Jamie over some stupid little thing I am so sure. My voice was starting to strain to I stopped on a random note. For a moment I was lost in Tommy's eyes. My good god that boy is beautiful. I love him. I lost all thought then...

"Jude? YOU in there?" Tommy was waving his hand in my face like I was on drugs or something.

I tried to collect myself, but sounded like a complete idiot," Huh, what, yeah totally!"

"You need a break for a little bit before we keep working. Maybe we can start again after your birthday?" I listened while imagining me and Tommy anywhere but here.

"Yeah, Im just gonna go take a walk out in the field for a little bit, then head home, wanna come?" My heart thumped and my head pounded. Me and my big mouth!

He looked surprised, but smiled and then shoved his hands in his pockets..."Sure"

YES!

Tommy took a two minute clear-it-with-Darius deal then we were all alone. I stumbled out the back door and he followed behind me. The sun had almost set, and it was that dusky star shine out on the little river that always reminded me of Tommy and his heart...I don't know why, but it just did. I sat down at the foot of the river and then my so accustomed loneliness faded. I turned my head and my knight in shining armor was next to me...Very next to me. I smile, Thanks for coming out here with me." He had a look in his eyes I Hadn't seen in a little while. He smiled, GOD that smile!

"Yeah, well just take it as an early birthday present," he winked and my whole body melted.

We talked and talked and after the sunset...Long after the sunset me and Tommy decided to go back to my dads house.

He opened the car door for me and the drive home was much less of what was to come. I anxiously awaited the arrival home because it meant one more year I was still a virgin. Now thats pathetic. We pulled up in front of the house and it was a bit awkward. "Well, uh goodnight, I scratched the back of my head and waited. Years at this point. I glanced at the illuminated clock.. 11:59- no wait midnight. I thought to myself maybe my wish on the star could be for him. I took a moment gazing at the star and just as I went over to hug him my wish came true!

Tommy and his perfect lips met mine and I exploded. It was a brief, but emotional kiss. We broke apart and I just watched him. "we shouldnt be doing th-," I stopped him mid sentence and kissed him right back! We sat in the cobra (I miss the viper) forwhile making out on his sweet leather seats. I was in heaven!!!!

"Um , you wanna come in? I asked cautiously.

He nodded and we tiptoed our way into the house right up to my bedroom. I was nervous and happy and scared and excited. Me and Tommy finally! We shut the light off and I kissed him against the wall, double checking that the door was securely shut. I hesitated... He unbuttoned my favorite striped shirt and I only knew what was to come. I slowly unbuckled his belt and everything went great from there.

2 hours later!!!

I woke up in the darkness only to find myself in the arms of Mr. Quincy! It had to be around 3 or 4 and I just cuddled up and stared at our clothes in a pile on the floor.

4 hours later...

I surfaced barely because the sun was just coming through the curtains and I heard the door creak open.

"Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard more than one voice scream and then gasp as the light flicked on. I jolted up. OH #$#$#$$&&#&$ $#&#&!$# $$#! Darius, Speed, Karma, Dad, Sadie, Jamie, and Quest were all standing with a cake in the door way. The cake Dad was holding fell on the floor... On top of my bra!!!! Tommy woke up and I could tell he was just as shocked as I was...

"Why do you hate me?" I asked as I looked upward. My dad looked on the verge of tears and immediately left the room, I think he was just trying to avoid jail time, because with 8 witnesses, I doubt my dad would get away with murdering Tommy. Speed however came right over to my bed and gave the semi- awake Tommy a high five "High fivelation dude" "Tommy!"I screamed.

"and Spied stop quoting The Used, you sound like an ass" "what ev Harrison I was just congradulating squinty frown on his accomplishment" "what accomplishment?" aksed Darius from across the room. Spied quickly replied "well Jude is pretty hard to get, I would know, I never got any while i dated her" "I resent that skidmark". Spied was really getting on my nerves, I think he's just jealous. After giving Tommy a high five too(That was really starting to annoy me) Quest grabbed Karma and they zoomed out of here. Although I could swear I saw karma giving Tommy the old once over. Whore. "why are you all still in here?" I asked. Darius got the hint and left to console my father. The last ones to leave were Sadie and Jamie. Jamie was in utter disgust and with a wide gawking mouth limply dragged himself out of the room. Sadie, oh boy Sadie. I could see the tears brimmed in her eyes as she scoffed out. Come on, dramatic much? What a buttmunch. She was as jealous as Spied. Maybe more. Whatever, I didn't cry when I found out about Karma and Spied's little rondevous. But karma's not my little sister so I suppose I could see why Sadie was being such a little whore about the whole ordeal. She was out of view and I went over and closed the door making sure this time to LOCK it!

"well that kind of put a damper on the whole mood," Tommy was fully awake now athough he didn't seem very fazed by the whole event. What a butt plug.

"How can you be so calm?"

Tommy just laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"If it helps at all you were amazing."

I smiled," Yeah it does." This could make my whole year a little more than complicated, but at least I got the guy. And he's hot too!


End file.
